The present invention relates to a pulverulent cosmetic composition for making up the skin, and also to a process that is useful for preparing it.
A large proportion of cosmetic compositions, and especially of makeup compositions such as makeup rouges, eyeshadows and foundations for the face, have a pulverulent appearance. They are mainly compositions conventionally termed “compact powders” or “loose powders”, consisting essentially of a mixture of coloured or uncoloured powders and of a binder, generally a fatty binder, especially comprising oils. These powders are generally applied to the skin using an applicator, for instance a sponge, a powder-puff or a brush.
Besides an aesthetic effect in terms of makeup, the user generally expects, when using such products, firstly comfort of wear and of application, and secondly good staying power over time. The properties in terms of comfort of wear and of application are especially reflected by qualities such as softness, fluidity, ability to slide and to melt on the skin, and by a very fine and creamy texture. The properties in terms of staying power over time are reflected especially by the maintenance of good properties of obtaining staying power of the makeup over time. Now, for the reasons mentioned below, the reconciliation of these two aspects, comfort of wear and of application and staying power over time, in the same composition is not fully optimized.
Specifically, the aspect of fluidity and/or softness on application is generally associated with the nature and amount of the selected binder. A composition should contain an amount of binder sufficient to ensure a homogeneous appearance thereof, to give it good spreadability during application, to prevent the degradation of the makeup over time, and also, in the particular case of compact powders, to ensure good erodability thereof and to prevent their fragmentation, which may be caused especially by impacts. Now, in certain circumstances, the nature of the binder and this sufficient amount of binder may prove to be detrimental in terms of comfort of application and of wear.